Certain network processors may demand high performance and high bandwidth and density for embedded memories. There are significant reliability risks with large embedded memories in advanced semiconductor technology applications due to higher intrinsic defects and lower voltage margins. For example, memory hard failure rates can as much as double over its operating life. Self-repair of marginal, defective memory cells and hard failures during field operations optimize memory usage for network availability.